Lucille Waycrest
| affiliation = House Waycrest, Order of Embers, Kul Tiras | race = Human | creature = Humanoid | sex = Female | location = Hangman's Point, Drustvar | status = Alive | relatives = Arthur (father) Meredith (mother) Alexander Treadward (fiance) | companions = Bella (steed) }} Lucille "Lucy" Waycrest is the daughter of Arthur and Meredith of House Waycrest, making her the heir to one of the most powerful houses of Kul Tiras. She plays a significant role in combating the drust incursion in Drustvar. History Lucille lived at Waycrest Manor along with her parents near the town of Corlain. She had a relatively normal childhood, getting bitten by several blood flies along the way. She was engaged to Alexander Treadward, a common merchant. Her mother Meredith did not approve because of Alexander's status, while her father Arthur knew that Lucille was following her heart. On the day of their wedding Alexander was killed by Roland the Knife who was hired by Meredith, though Lucille would not know this. Some time later an unknown menace had been spreading throughout the land of Drustvar. Unfortunately for her, she got caught up at Fletcher's Hollow when the town fell to the wicker men. Accusing her of being the witch that set the curse upon the town, they planned to hang her at Hangman's Point. However, she would be saved by an adventurer and the Marshal of the Waycrest Guard, Everit Reade. To prove that she was not a witch she decided to undergo three tests. To prove that she could vomit, she ate the venom from saurolisk, forcing her digestive system to expel. To prove she could cry, she held an onion close to her face. To prove that the blood flies wouldn't avoid her, she allowed several of them to bite her. These tests would prove fruitless as Constable Henry Framer, who was in charge of the trial, still wanted to know how Fletcher's Hollow became cursed. With only one option left, Lucille asked the adventurer to go to the village and help solve the mystery. The adventurer returned later, and gave a letter from the mayor of Fletcher's Hollow, Evelyn Pare, to the Constable, clearing Lucille's name of all wrongdoings. As she was freed, an ambush from Sister Widdowson attacked Hangman's Point to capture Lucille, but was repelled. At that point, Lucille came up with an idea to defeat the Coven. Thinking that there was a connections between them and the drust, Lucille rode off with the adventurer to her family cottage up in the mountains. After getting passed the yetis in the area, the two found the secret room which the Waycrest family had hidden for years. After dismantling the defenses, the two found the ancient base of the Order of Embers along with a tome containing information on the drust. With the tome in their possession, they rode off to Arom's Stand. While there, Lucille decoded the tome and uncovered certain weaknesses that affect the drust and their magic. Taking a needle out of her sewing kit, Lucile asked the adventurer to go poke the refugees outside in hope of finding a witch. Meanwhile, Everit sent the adventurer out to recruit members for revitalizing the Order of Embers. As the recruits were gathered, Lucille initiated the sacred ceremony and the Order of Embers was reborn. With Arom's Stand secured, the three and the Order of Embers started an offensive. While Inquisitor Joan Cleardawn and the adventurer went to Falconhurst to gather the Alchemical Fire from Warren Ashton, the others traveled to Watchman's Rise. As the adventurer caught up with them, the Order invaded the tower, taking out the corrupted lieutenant and killing the witch controlling the building, Sister Adela. While they waited for their next move, Lucille sent the adventurer out to gather some silver, as it is a weakness of the drust. She also asked the adventurer to go test out the Witchrend. With all the preparations made, the Order of Embers took down the barrier of Upper Corlain and invaded with the adventurer. The group advanced as one, with the rest of the Order protecting their rear. They charged to Waycrest Menor to save Lucille's parents but she was confronted with a horrible truth: the leader of the Coven was her mother. Using her drust magic, The Mother corrupted Everit. During the battle, Lucille encourages him to fight it, but it was all for naught as she was forced to watch him die before her. After the battle, she laid next to him in tears. A grief stricken Lucille ran back to Arom's Stand and left the inquisitors to deal with the Coven. When Katherine Proudmoore sought to save her daughter Jaina from Thros and the grip of Gorak Tul, Lucille directed the adventurer to Ulfar: a drust druid. Quotes ;Gossip What is it, ? Notes Lucille can sew for she owns a sewing kit. Patch changes * References External links es:Lucille Waycrest Category:Human characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Tailors Category:Kul Tiras (kingdom) Category:Order of Embers Category:Drustvar NPCs Category:Waycrest Manor NPCs